Cuando estuve enfermo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific realizado para la GF 2019. Con la temática de La vuelta al mundo en 80 fics, este forma el 3er aporte de 80, deseando sea de su agrado.


_**GF 2019**_

_**Minific**_

_**Cuando estuve enfermo**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Era en ese invierno, que se congelaba el lago y helaba tanto que nadie podía ir de un lado a otro con facilidad. Tuve que quedarme en Lakewood, al regresarme, el auto quedó varado, no tuve remedio que continuar caminando. Para cuando llegue a casa, ya era muy noche, preocupados, me cuidaron bien, pero el hielo y la lluvia, terminaron mermando, la salud tan buena que siempre goce.

\- Señorita Candy, si usted puede ayudar, el doctor no se encuentra en Lakewood, me mandaron un telegrama, que él se encuentra allá. Ha estado con fiebre, lleva así dos días. Por favor ayúdelo. G. Jonhson.

Candy asombrada, al leer el telegrama, pedía ayuda a Tom, y este le prestaba un par de caballos, para poder llegar, estaba la nieve con más de un metro de profundidad, tenía que conocer la zona, para no caer en alguna fosa, una trampa, o algo más.

Ese día llegaba, agotada, daba el par de caballos a los sirvientes de la mansión, corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba, bastante bien atendido, con leña en la chimenea de la gran habitación. Con sumo cuidado, estuvo a su lado, pero jamás se imaginó todo lo que deliraba en su resfriado, le confesaba como se había enamorado, de una niña hermosa que ahora veía a su lado.

El delirio la sorprendía, se trataba de ella, cuando la describía, contaba escenas, de cuando juntos vivían, de cómo la deseaba, de cómo la quería, de cuales eran sus preguntas, y de cómo él pensaba y no se lo decía.

\- ¡Oh Albert! ¡Siempre te he amado!

El deliro lo hizo verla, abría sus ojos y la soñaba, de su rostro se impregnaba, de sus labios abusaba, hacía en ellos lo que en sus sueños tanto anhelaba.

La noche se hizo larga, la fiebre parecía no tener fin, el fuego se terminaba, ella lloraba por descubrir, su mayor amor era correspondido, sus más locos sueños se habían vivido, sus labios habían probado, los deseos del que se suponía… solo era su amigo.

Salía de la habitación, la noche se tornaba helada, los sirvientes dormían, los leños no se encontraban. Necesitaba mantenerlo en calor, pero la noche no daba razones, ella regresaba a su lado, quitándose de mortificaciones, poco a poco se desprendía de sus ropas, de su cuerpo cálido, a él se unió, lo abrazaba mimosa, sabiendo lo que hacía, pero el solo dormía, en la helada habitación. La madrugada se enfriaba, los cristales se congelaban, el crujido del hielo en ellos se escuchaba, se abrazaba a él con total ternura, despertando placer y calor de locura.

Los besos que fueron sueños, poco a poco, fueron reales, un fuego casi sereno, empezaba a dar señales, tanto él, que en su fiebre mostraba un gran calor, ella despertaba lo mismo, desde su interior. No podía detenerse, solo podía sentirlo, no deseaba abusar de su paciente, solo deseaba cubrirlo, se justificaban las acciones, más su fuerza era mayor, y ese anhelo que sentía, le agonizaba ahora, en su pasión.

El calor fue solo el inicio, el deseo despertaba, si ella estaba soñando, por favor que continuara. El tomaba su boca y parecía desear comerse sus labios, no sabía que ese apetito existiera por el cuerpo humano, probando todo su ser, fue que en ella despertaba, una agonía desesperada, que no conocía en su interior.

Sus manos la acariciaban y le daba todo su amor. Ella lo gozaba, no esperaba que fuera tan apasionado su amor, mucho menos que en sus sueños, pudiera amarla y desearla, con tan febril decisión. Fue ella la culpable, lo sabía y con razón, pero no podía detener, lo que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Lo dejaba hacer, paso a paso lo que quisiera, beso a beso, caricia a caricia, y cuando por fin se decidía, todo perdió su color, al sentir su miembro en su interior, un grito la invadía, trataba de amenorar el dolor. Él que no podía entender, lo que estaba sucediendo, se despertaba de sus sueños, con ella en sus brazos y el dentro de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Candy!

Al verlo despertar, el sudor de su frente, la mirada que apenas en la obscuridad reflejaba su tonalidad, ella con su tierna sonrisa, le acariciaba su rostro, y perdiendo su pudor, ajustaba sus piernas, para continuar con su miembro en su interior, deseando aquello que en su deliro había comenzado y que ella le confirmaba, que también lo estaba anhelando.

\- ¡Albert, Por favor!

El deseo no pudo esperar, un instinto casi animal, ambos se entregaban al placer, generando calor, creando un vendaval de amor, que nadie podía detener. La agitación de sus cuerpos, la entrega sumamente apasionada, el movimiento agitado de tenerla entre sus brazos, la hacía elevarla a lugares jamás soñados, si esto era una agonía, tenía que continuar, porque si esperaba a despertar, eso jamás podría pasar.

\- ¡Te amo, Candy! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

\- ¡También te amo, Albert!

Juntos llegaron al clímax, como jamás lo imaginaron, fue pasión incandescente, fue amor desesperado, fue todo lo que ambos deseaban, una y otra vez, unidos para siempre.

La noche por fin cedía, el brillo afuera tras una rendija se lucía, entre las cortinas mostraba que el sol por fin salía. Pero ella no se desvanecía, continuaba en sus brazos, seguía abrazada a su cuerpo. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, el también así yacían unidos. Una satisfacción oculta, una sonrisa discreta, era suya y solo suya… Y el también a ella pertenecía.

Pasados unos días…

\- ¡Oh señor!, que bueno que se encuentra bien.

\- Más que bien. Debo informarte que voy a casarme.

\- ¿Casarse? ¿Cuándo lo decidió señor?

\- Cuando estuve enfermo.

FIN.

* * *

**No es la Cantidad, es la calidad, no es el final, es el contenido, no es que no te escriba, es que ... ya no me has leído,**

**porque no te veo, porque también te extraño, es que he dejado de lado, los finales que has esperado.**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
